Be my Sword, and I'll be your Shield
by StormyCrown
Summary: Ashe Hendrix experienced much success in her career as the First Lady of The Shield. But with today's greatest faction no more she must now contend with the man that ended it all and the others bent on revenge as once close brothers become bitter enemies. (Rated T for now)
1. Character Descriptions

**_I'm back! Hello fellow readers and welcome to my newest story that was an absolute total bitch to write. I was halfway through my first rewrite until I witnessed the most shocking betrayal by Rollins and I was like, huh..._**

**_Honestly I was NOT expecting that at all and had to scrap what I had already written and start all over again. Writer's block sucks._**

**_But never fear, I'm back in the game and continuing with the new and improved version of my story now. This new storyline between Seth and Dean has given me inspiration and will not let it go to waste this time. So sit back. Relax. And enjoy this fic. I don't own any of the characters except for my OC's._**

**_With that being said, Happy Reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a more in-depth description of my main OC's.<strong>

**Real Name: Demi Jones**

**Ring Name: Ashley Hendrix (Ashe)**

**Wrestling Nickname: The First Lady**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Black**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair: Black and Gold**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Weight: None of your damn business**

**Height: 5'4**

**Body Type: Curvy/Hourglass**

**Bust Size: 36 DD**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: April 5th**

**Hometown: New York City**

**Personality: Insecure, laid-back, quiet, brooding, observant**

**In-Ring Persona: Rebellious, competitive, short-tempered, foul-mouthed, don't-give-a-fuck**

**Ring Attire: Mostly tomboyish (Like Lita)**

**Wrestling Style: Brawler**

**Skills: Knows Judo and Muay Thai Kick-boxing**

**Finishers: Ashes to Ashes (Corkscrew Neckbreaker), Catch ya Later (Superkick)**

**Theme: Gorgeous Nightmare (Escape the Fate)**

**Heel or Face: Both (Anti)**

* * *

><p><strong>Real Name: Mya Queens<strong>

**Ring Name: Dizzy Wilder**

**Wrestling Nickname: The Misfit**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Mixed (Half-black Half-white)**

**Nationality: American**

**Hair: Black and Blue**

**Eye Color: Midnight Blue**

**Weight: Uh, that's confidential**

**Height: 5'6**

**Body Type: Slim/Petite**

**Bust Size: 32 CC**

**Birthday: June 24th**

**Hometown: Los Angeles, California**

**Personality: Cheerful, energetic, out-going, funny, sassy**

**In-Ring Persona: Wild, feisty, spunky, stubborn, determined**

**Ring Attire: Punkish (Like Ashley Massaro)**

**Wrestling Style: High-flyer**

**Skills: Knows Taekwondo and Parkour**

**Finishers: Wildstyle (Tornado DDT), Over the Moon (Moonsalt)**

**Theme: Battle Born (Five Finger Death Punch)**

**Heel or Face: Face**

* * *

><p><strong>Real Name: Aaliyah Maxwell<strong>

**Ring Name: Eden Force**

**Wrestling Nickname: The Black Rose**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Mixed (Half-black Half-white)**

**Nationality: British**

**Hair: Chocolate Brown**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Weight: ….**

**Height: 5'7**

**Body Type: Lean/Athletic**

**Bust Size: 38 CC**

**Age: 27**

**Birthday: December 19th**

**Hometown: London, England (But currently lives in Miami, Florida)**

**Personality: Easy-going, open-minded, caring, insightful, protective**

**In-Ring Persona: Loyal, serious, calculating, brutal, relentless**

**Ring Attire: Any corset/halter tops, fitting pants and/or leggings , wrist tape and wrestling boots**

**Wrestling Style: Submission specialist**

**Skills: knows bare knuckle fighting, knows over a hundred submission holds and just as many counters**

**Finishers: Force of Habit (Crossface Chickenwing), London Bridge (Bridging Cobra clutch)**

**Theme: Hurricane (Theory of a Deadman)**

**Heel or Face: Face**

* * *

><p><strong>I know that's probably what you didn't want to read first, but I felt like putting this out there.<br>**


	2. Chapter 1:Black and blue

**Hello. Here's the official first chapter.**

**The only thing I own are my original oc's. Everyone else belongs to WWE.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Black and Blue<strong>

Left, right, left, right, jab, jab, uppercut.

Each blow landed on the leathery surface of the punching bag, the impact making it swing around on it's chain affixed to the ceiling. I moved around the bag slowly while keeping up the steady pattern I started with, throwing in some well-placed kicks here and there.

My MP3 player was cranked up to the max as Jay-Z blasted in my ears. I love listening to music during my workouts; it shuts out everything around me and helps me get lost in my own world. It's usually one of the only times I get any kind of peace to myself...but lately it's been nothing but a distraction. The music nothing but noise.

It's been over an hour since I came to the gym. A few quick rounds with the punching bag is always the last thing I do before ending my daily workout, but I've been spending more time on this than anything else. It's not that I have to lose weight or anything. It's just that losing my figure is a big no-no in my line of profession.

My name is Demi Jones (Most people call me DJ) and I wanna come out and say that I am a professional wrestler... but my place of employment doesn't allow any of us employees to use that term. The politically correct term they insist on using is WWE Superstars and WWE Divas. Just like they replaced the term wrestling with_ entertaining_.

It's like WWE is trying to become more and more like Hollywood these days. Just look at the many movies they made that bombed at the Box Office.

So basically I wrestle for a living. On screen the WWE Universe knows me as Ashley Hendrix, Ashe for short. I travel all over the world and meet endless number of fans. My job takes me away from home over 300 days out of the year and it can be draining. That's pretty much the gist of it, but despite it's demanding expectations I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. I mean, sure the money is good and all, but that's not the main reason why I'm in the business to begin with.

Wrestling is all I've ever wanted to do in my life. It was the only dream I had growing up, my only hope. It practically saved me.

With a final roundhouse kick I moved away from the abused sand-filled bag, removing my silver clip-on earphones in the process. I grabbed the clean towel I had laying on the bench nearby, wiping the thin sheen of sweat from my brow before reaching for my bottled water. I took a long swig, relishing the feel of the cool liquid washing down my throat. While taking a minute to catch my breath I approached the wall made entirely of mirrors on one side of the gym. My reflection stared back at me; a woman standing at 5'4 with a cinnamon brown complexion and amber eyes. My black and gold hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail, tendrils hanging in my face. My body is pretty curvy yet toned in the right places, with an ample bosom covered in a black workout tank top, a flat stomach and wide hips flaring out from a smaller waist, hugged by a pair of tiny spandex shorts. My tattoos could be seen here and there, from the trio of black and purple tribal butterflies covering the left side of my neck to the vine of red roses and blue flowers spanning my right side from waist to thigh.

I know I'm not perfect, far from it. Everything seems fine on the outside at first glance, but inside it's anything BUT fine.

"There you are!"

I snapped out of my daze at the sudden exclamation, the voice belonging to one of the two women who's reflections appeared behind me in the mirror. One was tall around 5'7 with mocha brown skin and short chocolate brown hair curled softly at the ends, bangs swept over to one side. And the other a couple of inches shorter with a much lighter complexion, and black and blue hair trailing over one shoulder.

"Aaliyah, Mya." I turned to face my two closest friends with a half-smile. "What brings you two by?"

"We were looking for you," Aaliyah replied; the British lilt in her voice was prominent. "Figures we'd find you here."

"Yeah well I didn't get the chance to go to the gym this mourning. Gotta stay in shape, ya know?"

"You've been hittin' the gym a lot more as of late," Mya pointed out.

"Which there's nothing wrong with that," the taller woman interjected. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

I shook my head. "You know I won't do that. I just needed to vent out some frustration is all."

Things haven't been looking up for me lately. Just recently the WWE's most dominant stable known as The Shield had imploded on live tv, all thanks to Seth Rollins who had taken a steel chair to those he once considered his brothers...and sister. It was an action NOBODY saw coming except the ones he turned his back on his business partners for- The Authority.

So what does any of this have to do with me? Pretty much everything, especially since I, too, used to be a Hound of Justice. The _fourth_ member. The First Lady of The Shield.

"I hope you have some of that frustration left because I suggest you save it for later. You have a match tonight," Mya told me.

Oh really? It was Monday night so Raw is set to air live tonight. There's only one problem with that...

"Uh, last time I checked the match card none of us are on it. It's Alicia Fox vs Paige," I reminded them. And that left a somewhat bitter taste in my mouth.

Now don't get me wrong; I'm glad that the British-born Diva managed to win the championship off that pint-sized pot of crazy AJ Lee, but at the same time I couldn't help but be a little jealous. Hell ALL the other Divas were jealous. She became the new Diva's champion on the night of her unofficial debut just by trying to be nice and congratulate AJ on her 295 day title reign. If I had known that would ultimately lead to an impromptu title match before I would've a long freakin' time ago!

"I know but here's the thing, that's not the only Divas match set on the card tonight," Mya explained. " It was just updated and reposted, and because of that you're set to compete."

I oughta be happy to be wrestling tonight since I haven't been in any matches since The Shield's break-up. But with the lack competition in the Divas Division the only thing I'm looking forward to is getting it over with. "Is that so?"

I looked her impassively. "And who am I up against?"

She hesitated to answer for a beat, sucking air in-between her teeth. "...Eva Marie."

Aaliyah made a face. "Oh..."

It felt like I was just punched in the gut. Are you fucking kidding me?

"Y-you're joking." I let out an incredulous chuckle. "Please tell me you're joking. _Please_."

The blue/black-haired Diva shook her head sympathetically. "Sorry...I wish I was."

"So in other words...I'm jobbing to help promote that train wreck of a reality show?" Pursing my lips with a long sigh, I grabbed my things and proceeded to leave the gym. "Fan_-fucking_-tastic."

"Look, Demi I know you're upset." Both women here hot on my heel as they followed me through the many corridors that made up the Verizon Center.

"I'm not upset," I said flatly before taking another sip of water, resisting the strong urge to chuck the half-empty plastic bottle against the wall. " I'm quite the opposite; I'm thrilled, I'm ecstatic, I'm euphoric! I mean, even though the Divas Division is shit nowadays you take what you can get right?"

"Demi." A hand fell on my shoulder and I glanced over at Aaliyah. "Believe me we know how you feel, but with the way the company uses us- or should I say _misuse_ us today- a majority of the other Divas would do just about anything to get airtime-"

"And that's the fuckin' problem!" I snapped. "Most of the Divas will do anything BESIDES train and work hard just to get a little bit of the spotlight. Why put in actual effort to become better wrest-I'm sorry, _entertainers_- when all you gotta do is get on your knees or lay on your back to get ahead in this company? How do you think Eva Marie got here?"

"...She does have a point," Mya admitted. "But still, be glad you're getting any airtime; you're better off then we are right now. It may not be much, hell even if it's only five minutes it's better than nothing at all."

I couldn't disagree with them. Our matches don't last all that long anymore, just long enough to the point most fans see it as a piss break or a chance to go to the concession stands. The only time Diva matches have longer airtime is during pay-per-veiws, and even those tend to put everyone to sleep.

"I get what you're both saying, I really do," I sighed tiredly. "But ever since The Shield fell apart The Authority have been trying to make Roman, Dean and my lives hell, and putting me in a piss break match is no different. Especially against the WORST Diva to step foot inside the squared-circle. Eva Marie as my opponent is a slap to the face!"

I know nobody wants to hear me rant and bitch, but dammit you can only hold your tongue for so long. And you can only take so much when when your bosses want nothing but your suffering.

"Ugh, speak of the Devil," Mya grumbled after we turned a corner. "There's Lady Bulimic and Miss Anorexic." Halfway down the next hall were Eva and Summer Rae, chit-chatting with one another while strutting in our direction as if they were on a runway. From the way they carried themselves they always act like they own the place, especially Summer since she just recently returned from filming the sixth installment of the so-called 'movie franchise' The Marine.

Yeah that movie is gonna sink faster the Miz' Christmas Bounty.

"Well well well, if it ain't the rejects," Summer greeted us haughtily.

"Ignore them, keep it moving," Aaliyah instructed. We tried to just that but, unfortunately, the Total Bitches wouldn't let us walk by peacefully and decided to block our way.

"So, looks like we a match tonight." Eva smirked with amusement. "I hope you're ready to be humiliated and embarrassed."

I snorted. "The only one who is gonna be humiliated out there is you. I'm gonna beat you so bad it won't even be funny."

she sneered, flipping her annoyingly bright red hair over her shoulder. "Hmph, you WISH you can beat me."

"Uh, no honey," I shook my head almost sympathetically. "It's not that I wish I could beat you... I KNOW I can. I know HOW to wrestle after all."

Summer chuckled. "Isn't this cute, Eva? She's trying to act all brave and tough now."

"So I see!" The redhead exclaimed sardonically. "Still thinks she's a Hound when in reality-" Her smile turned sweet, yet her eyes grew hard and cold. "-She's just a no talented bitch."

Oh she wants to go _there_, huh? It's one thing to call me names straight to my face, but when you go as far as to insult my WRESTLING abilities? That's when we have a problem.

"You...gotta lotta nerve callin' ME a no talented bitch. If you two whores know what's good for you-" My hands clenched into fists "-You'll shut the fuck up and get the fuck outta my face."

"Oh really?" Eva stepped up to me, towering over me with a scowl. And just what are you gonna do about it, _Bitch_? You need to watch who you're talking to...or else someone will do it for you!"

My lips twitched into a smirk. Silly girl. "And just WHO would do that, hm? I highly doubt you since you can't wrestle worth shit in the ring...just ask your cast mates."

"Why you fucking..."

"Eva! Summer!" A stagehand appeared out of nowhere, breaking out tense confrontation. "Miss McMahon wants to see you both in her office. Pronto." And with that they disappeared as quick as they came."

Mya gasped dramatically at the worried expressions now marred on both Divas' faces. " Being called to the Principle's office? 'Oooo, you skanks are in trouble!"

"You two better run along now." I shooed them away with a dismissive hand. "Don't wanna incur the wrath of the Principle Owner of the WWE now, do ya?"

Summer snarled. "Come on Eva. We have more important things to do than socialize with these..._things_."

She sauntered past us with her lapdog in tow. "See you out there, bitch," Eva spat.

Once they were gone Mya made a noise of disgust." Bunch of cunts. I should've decked them."

"Not if I'd done it first," I muttered."

"Now now, gals, this wouldn't have been the time nor the place to start a fight," Aaliyah admonished, ushering us towards the locker rooms. "Save that aggression for your match later, Demi."

Oh I can't wait to let my aggression out. I'm actually glad to be in this match now; after two whole weeks of not being allowed to wrestle I'm ready to just let loose. And by the time I'm done with Miss Jessica Rabbit she won't sporting the color red for a while.

Eva Marie will look SO much better black and blue.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Chapter 1 done. I know it's slow start, but things will pick up soon. Review please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Small Talk

**Hello again. Sorry if the last chapter was off to a slow start, but things will pick up soon in the next chapter after this one. I'm hoping I'll get some reviews this time, but I'll have to be patient. Read. Review. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Small Talk<strong>

"Alright Miss Jones, you're ready."

I studied my reflection in the large vanity mirror. My hair was combed back in a spiky knot, the highlighted ends sticking out in all directions with bangs swept to one side, hanging over my left eye. I donned some black eye liner with an even shade of eye shadow and a light coat of clear lip gloss; I looked okay I guess. Not that Evelyn Knights did a bad job, not at all. She did quite the opposite. She isn't known as the best make-up artist in the WWE for nothing.

"I love it." I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Ev."

"You're welcome sweetie," she smiled back. "You be careful out there, okay?"

"Will do." I gave her a thumbs-up before leaving the Make-up Department. All there's left to do now is wait for the time being since I was already dressed to compete. And since The Shield is no more I decided to change my ring attire;I wore a white fitting wife beater with the design of a black skull and crossbones stretched tautly across my breasts, the low neckline giving them some cleavage. A pair of black short shorts accompanied by a studded belt and a gray hoodie that was tied around my waist at the moment. Wrestling tape wrapped around my hands from knuckle to wrist and leather combat boots buckled all the way up to my knees.

I ignored the wolf-whistles thrown my way as I strolled around backstage. It was pretty busy like always with tech crewmen and stagehand personnel working to keep the show running smoothly while superstars went about their business, mingling and/or waiting for their matches and segments to come up. It's just like any other Monday Night Raw. Same show, same night, just in a different state; Washington DC tonight. Everyone is always buzzing about something on daily basis. Gossip. Rumors. Drama. You name it. And after all the shit that's gone down in recent weeks there was a lot going on worth talking about.

After a quick trip to catering I found a quiet hallway to do my pre-match warm-up routine; stretches, push-ups, shadow-boxing. That always gets my blood flowing, plus it helps me get into character easier. Then again I have been acting more and more like 'Ashe' off camera. Foul-mouthed and short-tempered. Just like a certain Superstar that crazy fan girls can't get enough of.

_'I'd rather have crazy fan girls than no fans at all...'_

"Hendrix," a deep baritone voice spoke and I turned to find my former stablemate Roman Reigns. His long inky black hair was wet and trailed down his back like seaweed, and his muscular physique was fully decked out in his ring gear.

"Oh...hey Joe." I've been so busy today that I haven't had the chance to talk to him or Jon. Things have been...distant between us to say the least.

His gaze swept over me. "You changed your attire."

I shrugged. "Well since The Shield is history I'm no longer the First Lady. This is just something I threw together on a whim."

"On a whim, huh?" Roman smirked. "You still look good though."

A blush crept it's way onto my face. Glad he hasn't lost any of his charm. "Yeah, sure I am..."

"Oh come on, Ashe." He settled his big hands onto my tiny shoulders. "You're one of the only few Divas who don't wear the skimpy glorified outfits that most of the other women try to pass off as 'wrestling' attire. It's one of the things the fans love about you. And no matter what, you'll always be known as The First Lady of The Shield; you're beautiful, smart and athletic. Those are the reasons why you were chosen to begin with. Nobody could play the part as well as you did."

He gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Never forget that."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. " You really know how to make a girl feel better. No wonder you have so many female fans."

Roman gave me a panty-dropping smile. "That's what I do and going over a hundred thousand strong." Just like that the awkwardness vanished. Only this man has the power to do that, and yet whenever I try to all I end up doing is making an ass of myself. Curse this Samoan Adonis.

"Okay, enough joking around." I grew serious, arms folded over my chest. "Ready for tonight?"

His expression smoothed over, now all business. "You know it." He flexed his muscles for emphasis. He was set to compete in the main event with the United States Champion Sheamus and (God forbid) John Cena against Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio and Cesaro. "What about you?"

I shot him a deadpan look. "I'm facing Eva Marie, I'm ready to beat her face in. Of course my match is nowhere near as big as yours' but still...that 4-on-3 thing is a load of bullshit, especially this close to Money in the Bank."

"S'okay Babygirl, it's nothing I can't handle," Roman assured me.

"I know I know. It's just that this match as The Authority's fingerprints all over it. Be careful out there, please?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I'll try but I can't promise you anything."

"That's all I ask." I've always looked out for the three men who had changed my life; over a year ago I was just a jobbing Diva struggling to make a name for myself, constantly being pushed back into the shadows of obscurity in favor of the stars of Total Divas when it first aired last summer. I honestly considered quitting the company altogether, that is until The Shield approached me with a proposition that threw me for a loop: Become a Hound of Justice. At first, knowing me, I refused the opportunity at every turn, but as adamant as I was about not joining them The Shield was just as determined to have me in their faction, especially Ambrose. I mean, I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea. Why would they want a DIVA of all people in their ranks when they were already dominant enough as they were?

"_Because we know what you're capable of in the ring," Dean had told me one night. "_I _know what you're capable of. You have everything that we need to finally spread our justice across ALL of WWE. Join The Shield and I promise we'll make you the most dominant Diva this business has ever seen..."_

Even though I kept turning them down, the offer became more and more tempting each week. Joining The Shield would turn me into a serious contender, a force to be reckoned with. Nobody would walk all over me or use me as stepping stone. It also meant losing what little respect my co-workers had for me.

Needless to say, joining the dark side had never felt so good.

Becoming the fourth member was the best decision I ever made and the rest is history. Being a bitch was waaaay more fun because being a good girl doesn't get you anywhere in this company. I chose to become The First and ONLY Lady of The Shield and have never regretted it. But even though the Hounds of Justice are over I would continue to be the mother hen to my former brethren-well, two of them anyway.

"So...How's Jon been?" I asked almost shyly.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said he was okay." The Samoan superstar folded his arms across his vest clad chest and leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. "You know he's obsessed with making Seth's life hell, though I don't blame him."

"Shit, I don't either. But he's gonna have a hard time himself with The Authority backing up their newest asset. I'm afraid something worst will happen to him if he keeps this up."

"Go talk to him then." I shook my head.

"Easier said than done, Joe. He's been acting hot and cold since this crap happened. He'll act caring and protective one day but be cold and aloof the next; ignoring me and won't answer my calls or texts. I did something wrong-"

"Now you know that's not true," Joe cut in.

"Apparently it is," I retorted. "I must've done _something _to piss him off-"

"But you didn't!" he stressed. "You didn't do anything wrong! I know you think Jon is mad at you but that's not the case at all. He's pissed at the whole situation and is doing the only thing he knows how to do to deal with it-shutting us out."

I know what that's like. Shutting out those closest to to me, putting up that wall out of fear of being betrayed and hurt again. Done that for most of my damn life. "He's always been like that for as long as I've known him but still...it hurts when you're given the cold shoulder by someone you consider...a friend."

" I get it, but don't let that stop you from talking to Jon's stubborn ass. Corner him and pester him like you normally do."

I looked at Joe indignantly. "I don't pester him! He pesters me!."

"You two pester the crap outta each other," he concluded with a light chuckle, "which is amusing to me sometimes. You gotta admit you miss that."

….I do. So damn much. I actually miss bickering with that arrogant asshole, putting up with his perverted jokes and stupid wisecracks. Most days Jon wouldn't leave me alone for nothing, but now he wants to ignore me like I don't exist?

"Things change, Roman. If _Dean _wants to keep ignoring me and wallow in his destructive self-pity then he can go right ahead. I don't have time to follow him around like a lost puppy trying to get his attention."

Joe stepped towards me "Demi-"

"Miss Hendrix, you're up next in seven!" a stagehand called before taking off.

I looked at the man I called a brother. "Tell the Lunatic to come find me after my match. If he doesn't then it's whatever. I won't hold it against him. Later."

I tuned and walked away, throwing on my hoodie and drawing the hood up over my head as I made my way to gorilla. I knew what Joe was trying to do and I understood that, but I can't worry about Jon now. I can once my match is over and done with but right now I gotta focus. Let the WWE Universe know that Ashe Hendrix is back in the game.

And I'm gonna start by having some _fun_ with a certain so-called reality star.

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Ding! Ding!<em>

"The following contest is scheduled for for one fall," Justin Roberts announced to the thousands of fans in attendance. "Introducing first, already in the ring...Eva Marie."

Nothing but silence greeted the red-haired Diva as she stood in the ring, having made her jobber entrance during the commercial break. This is what the crowd is always like whenever Eva was put in a match on live television; they know what they're in for. Another botchfest.

_'You're such a gorgeous nightmare'_

_'Old habits never seem to go away'_

_'You're such a gorgeous nightmare'_

_'You make me feel brand new yeah'_

The silence was disrupted when Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate began blasting throughout the arena. When I pushed through the curtains and appeared on stage that's when the Raw audience erupted into loud cheers. "And her opponent, from New York City...Ashe!"

My body pumped with adrenaline, my heart racing with excitement. With my head held high I headed down to the ring, doing a few shadow-boxing punches along the way. It feels strange-almost alien-to make my entrance down the ramp and not through the crowd anymore, though I hated being touched and groped by the fans. Without my former team mates behind me, going solo again is going to take some getting used to.

I reached the squared-circle and hopped onto the apron to climb the turnbuckle to my left. A small smile came to my face as I took it all in. The bright fans. This is what I live for.

Hopping down to the canvas with ease, I turned to my opponent who was practically sneering at me. I just smirked, unzipping my hoodie and tossing it outside the ring as my music faded away. The referee saw that we were ready and went to signal for the bell...but was stopped when another theme suddenly started playing. The theme that belonged to one of the principle owners of the WWE. I looked towards the stage along with everyone else in time to see Stephanie McMahon make her way out. The hell is she doing out here?

She looked...professional in her crisp black and pink skin-tight dress, always ready to make her employees' lives hell as usual. Despite the maelstrom of boos directed at her, the bright smile never wavered from Stephanie's face as she stared down at the ring. The smiled that spelled nothing but trouble.

"Good evening ladies,"she addressed me and Eva. "I apologize for interrupting right before your match starts, but I just had to come out and see Ashley. I'm surprised to see you back in the ring again after...well, you know, the destruction of your little faction The Shield."

I merely stared back with a stony expression. Leave it up to the Billion Dollar Bitch to rub that in my face. Trying to act sympathetic when she's actually mocking me, the false sincerity in her voice obvious. It's starting to piss me off.

"But it's okay though, because despite the fact that you were betrayed and stabbed in the back by your former brother? You won't let that stop you from doing what you do best and that's competing in that ring. And since you've been so eager to wrestle these past couple of weeks I've decided to do what's best for business...and change this into a 2-on-1 handicap match," she revealed.

Boos immediately broke out, the fans expressing how they felt about the decision. Trying to kick me while I'm down I see. So Fucking typical...then again she _is_ a McMahon so...

"It will be you, Ashley Hendrix, versus the team of Eva Marie and her partner..." Stephanie turned to the entrance as the arena lights suddenly changed colors and another theme started up, this one belonging to that god awful dancer Fandango. Only he wasn't the one who came out, it was Summer Rae. You have **got** to be SHITTING me...

I watched irritably as the tall blond plastic thanked Stephanie before strutting her way down the ramp, a smug smirk firmly in place. A smirk that was identical to the one now on Eva's face as she was joined by her tag partner. No wonder they were called to The Authority's office. Want more airtime? Take out the only female member of the most dominant wrestling faction to exist in recent years. What Diva would pass up _that_ golden opportunity?

But it's okay, it's cool though. I've been in these types of situations countless times. I've beaten the odds before and I can do it again. And I _will_.

Bring it on, bitches.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter feels a bit slow. Don't worry, our favorite Lunatic will finally show up in the next chapter! So for now, be patient. Read and review please.<strong>

**Til next time!**


	4. Author's Note

_**Hi guys! I'm still here but I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I've finally finished chapter 3! The bad news though is that I won't have time to type or post it because I'm leaving to go on vacation today. Didn't want to leave you guys hanging like this so I figured I'd let ya'll know what the deal is. Please be patient with me just a little bit longer and I promise to have the next chapter up by next week mmkay?**_

_**Love ya'll! **_

_**Til next time!**_

_**Peace!**_


	5. Chapter 3: I Won't Cave

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 3. Sorry I haven't been updating but I just got back from vacation and it was AWSOME! I actually had this chapter already written but didn't have time to type and post it before I left. Now that I've returned here ya'll go. I hope this makes up for it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Won't Cave<br>**

This match has already gone on too long.

Roughly around four minutes if I had to guess. Things had started off smoothly since Eva insisted on facing me first. That was her first mistake. As soon as the bell rung I quickly took control and dominated the redhead with no problem. She tried to gather some offensive (and I stress _tried_) but her moves were just plain sloppy.

Eva has not improved at all wrestling-wise since showing up last year. She never went through developmental and her in-ring performance is terrible because of it. I was about to do her and the audience a favor by ending the match quickly until she managed to rake me in the eyes when the ref wasn't looking. That gave her the chance to tag in Summer who took me down with a harsh kick to the face, and that's why I'm struggling to escape this sleeper hold she has on me.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Summer goaded, tightening her grip on me. "Without your little puppies of justice you're nothing. I can see why Seth turned his back on you!"

That. Fucking. Cunt. She is so DEAD!

I gritted my teeth as anger surged through me, giving my body the extra kick it needed to push back and fight like a wild cat. With the crowd behind me I struggled til I was on my feet, delivering a series of elbows to Summer's midsection. I finally broke her hold and irish-whipped her to the ropes; she tried for a clothesline upon ricocheting back but missed when I ducked. I whirled around before she could and gave her a spinning neck-breaker.

I found myself staring up at the arena lights since the move laid me out also, hearing the ref begin the ten count. It absolutely sucked that I have no partner to tag in, it's what I hate about these handicap matches. But I still couldn't help but scoot away into the empty corner opposite my opponents, taking a moment to recover. Summer did the same and rose back up to come at me...but stopped short, however, when Eva decided to tag herself in. The redhead started to approach me but paused when the tall blond woman grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hold on, what're you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna finish her off," Eva replied.

Summer shook her head adamantly. "No, _I'm_ going to do it. I got this."

Her tag partner just laughed. "Right, sure you do. You did your part and now it's my turn to end this match and finally get some recognition." She shrugged her hand away and came towards me again, but arched a brow as she was blocked. "Do you mind?'

"Actually I do," summer growled. "I said I got this. Now get out of the ring or else-" She lightly shoved Eva back for emphasis, earning a reaction from the crowd.

Eva shoved her back in return. "Don't fucking push me! Who the hell do you think you are!"

A couple more pushes were exchanged along with some heated words before the Divas eventually broke out in a cat fight. The fans cheered on in amusement as the two tumbled to the ground in a flurry of slaps, clawing and hair-pulling. The ref certainly had his hands full as he worked to pull them apart. Not the kind of distraction I was expecting but it'll work.

Once the women were separated Summer got back to her feet, still shouting insults a Eva. Her back was turned to me which gave me the opening I needed. One of the most basic rules of wrestling: NEVER turn your back on your opponent.

"Yo blondie!" As soon as she turned she was met with my superkick finisher _'Catch Ya Later'_, catching Summer right under the chin as she was sent crashing to the canvas like a ton of bricks. Realizing her predicament, Eva stupidly charged at me with a wild swing; she missed horribly when I ducked, spinning around only to double over from the swift kick I gave her to the stomach. The fans erupted into cheers as I wrapped an arm around her head, knowing what was about to happen next.

Swinging my other arm back I performed a corkscrew neck-breaker, executing my second finisher dubbed '_Ashes to Ashes_'. I went for the cover and hooked the leg as the ref made the count. One...two...three!

The bell sounded and _'Gorgeous Nightmare_' started back up. "Here is your winner...Ashe!"

I sat back on my legs with a lazy smile as my hand was raised in victory. Now that wasn't too hard to handle; a dancer and a reality star don't exactly make a formidable tag team. I knew those two wouldn't be able to get along in this match. Too bad Stephanie didn't think so. I bet she's kicking herself right now.

Climbing to my feet, I walked over to the ropes closest to the timekeepers area and asked for a mic. I was given one and I padded back to the center of the ring, now standing over the two fallen Divas who now lay unconscious. "See what I did here? It's called taking out the trash. This is what happens when you choose to do the dirty work of The Authority. You step up to me and you WILL get beat down. You gotta do better than this to keep me down, _Stephanie._"

I said her name the same way she had spoken to me, sympathetic and mocking with an innocent smile. She isn't the only one who can be a bitch.

I would've celebrated my win...if not for the familiar theme that suddenly rang throughout the arena-_The Second Coming_. I turned to the stage, my feel good moment quickly turning sour at the sight of the man responsible for the end of the stable I called my family. Seth Rollins made his way down ramp, an easy-going smile on his face like he didn't have a care in the world, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. His black/blond hair hung down to his shoulders in wet curls. He was dressed to compete in his brand new t-shirt and black leather wrestling tights and boots, looking like a half-baked power ranger. He reached the steel steps, grabbing the mic sitting on the top step before entering the ring. With the ref and the other Divas now gone it was just me and him.

This is the first time in two weeks I've been in the same squared-circle with Seth; the last time we were in such close proximity was when I had confronted him during his live interview with Michael Cole, which broke down into an all out brawl between what was left of The Shield and the Wyatt Family. Rollins may have explained why he did what he did, but to me it wasn't good enough. You don't just go and betray your brothers and sister out of the blue. I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp that night. But now? Now I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I wanted to get away as far as possible but at the same time...I knew I couldn't run. It would make me look weak, and I damn sure not gonna look weak in front of this traitor.

"Ashe, Ashe Ashe." Seth looked at me up and down, his expression becoming smug. "Such tough words, just what I'd expect coming from you. But you should really watch what you say around here, especially when it comes to The Authority. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you."

"Oh you would, huh?" I scoffed. "It didn't seem that way when you stabbed me and your brothers in the back without a second thought."

"You're _still_ hung up over that? S'not like you to hold a grudge." He went to say more but paused when the crowd became vocal, rolling his eyes as the _'You Sold Out!' _chants started up. " Oh come oooooon, you guys are not over it yet? Really? It's been three weeks since that happened, gimmie a break! You really haven't moved on yet?"

Seth only got more heat in response and he had the audacity to look exasperated. It's amazing how casual he's acting about all of this. He really doesn't understand the ramifications of what he's done. "Looks like I'm not the only one holding a grudge."

"Well that's too bad because I'm over it." He shrugged indifferently. "I've moved on, and if you love Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns..." He looked at me intently. "...And Ashe Hendrix as much as you say you do? Then you should be thanking me. Every waking second because I am responsible for ALL of their success and don't you forget it!"

Un-FUCKING-believable! Where does he get off saying that shit!?

" I took The Shield as high as we could go and then I dropped the dead weight," he continued. "And you can call me a sellout for it. Roman can scowl and grunt all he wants and Dean can get all twitchy and sputtering and blah blah blah, it's not gonna make a difference. I created The Shield...and I had every right to destroy The Shield-"

"And that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard come out your mouth, Rollins." The crowd exploded into loud cheers at my remark. Wasn't a slip up, I just don't give a damn about the PG doctrine right now. "You had absolutely NO RIGHT to destroy what took all four of us two years to build together. You know damn good and well that you're not the only one responsible for our success; how dare you take all the credit for every bit of blood, sweat and tears we've spent making The Shield the most dominant force in WWE history. It wasn't just you...it was ALL of us!"

Seth looked at me in genuine surprise, his lips pursing in a tight line, nodding slowly. "It's no secret that The Shield has gotten me _and_ you this far..." He raised his head, eyeing the golden Money-in-the-Bank- briefcase. "But I and I alone will climb the ladder. I and I alone will grab that contract! You can call me a sellout all you want, but after this Sunday you'll be calling me Mr. Money-in-the-Bank!"

And the scary part is? He just might do it. Out of all the participants Seth has the most chance at winning, a high-flyer like him has the advantage going into that type of match seeing as it involves ladders and all. He can use the surrounding environment like a pro no problem...Or he can just let The Authority help him secure that briefcase with outside interference.

"Yeah well you go on and have fun getting injured and all that good stuff cause I'm gonna have fun watching it happen. But right now I need to be on my way, I have better things to do than be in the same ring with you." I went to leave the ring but Seth blocked my way.

"We're not done yet."

"Oh I think we are, Rollins. We don't have anything else to discuss."

He chuckled. "Now that's where you're wrong, Ashe. I also came out here to talk to you."

I frowned. "What else could you possibly talk to me about? You pretty much said everything you wanted to say about me during that interview two weeks ago." I couldn't hide the bitterness from my voice. What he said had cut me deep. To hear such harsh words from the man I held near and dear to me was heart-breaking. I almost broke down in tears.

"I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true," Seth stated as a matter-of-fact, his comment an emotional jab to the gut. "But it doesn't have to be that way."

"...The hell does that mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Ashley. You're a fast-rising Diva with the potential to become one of the greatest in WWE history. And you can realize that potential sooner if you stand by me."

My stomach dropped. "Wait-you don't mean-"

"Join me, Ashe," Seth coxed. "Join me in The Authority."

The crowd immediately erupted with boos. Me? He wants _me _to join The Authority? I looked him dead in his dark brown eyes. "Have you...lost your damn mind? There's no way I'll EVER join The Authority. I can do just fine on my own."

"You sure about that? Because I have a hard time believing you." The two-toned traitor took my hand in his which was covered in one of his leather gloves, holding it in a firm yet gentle grip. "Think about it, Ashe. Think about how much more successful you'll be by my side. With The Authority backing us both up, you'll be the next Divas Champion and I the future WWE World Heavyweight Champion in no time. together we'll be unstoppable."

I shook my head. "I don't have to think about anything, Rollins. After everything they've put me and the others through, everything that they put YOU through, I will NEVER turn to them for a hand out. I won't sell my soul in order to get a career boost-"

I slipped my hand out of his. " -I won't _cave_ like you did."

Seth's expression changed then. He seemed disappointed and...hurt? The look was gone before I knew it, replaced by that smirk. "That's a shame. I guess you leave me no choice then..."

A choked cry escaped me when his fist suddenly slammed into my solar plexus. I fell to my knees in pain, hugging my stomach while struggling to catch my breath in gasping coughs. That punch drove the air right out of my lungs. The crowd's boos increased in volume as I was grabbed roughly by the hair and forced to look up at the same time Seth crouched down before me. His face was set in a hard mask, complete with a penetrating glare.

"Since I'm in a forgiving mood I'm going to give you two choices: you're either going to join me to become the future of this company and adapt...or you can go back to being the jobber Diva you used to be and perish."

I gritted my teeth while staring into his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead I gave him my answer with a hard punch to the face that dropped him on his ass, making the crowd go wild with cheers. Seth held his jaw while looking at me in shock, but before he could do anything I just started wailing on him with a flurry of punches. I knew it was futile considering they were driven by my anger and frustration, but I was intent on doing some damage.I managed to get in a couple more hits before Rollins kicked me off of him; once again I found myself on my knees clenching my stomach. Dammit, I'm really starting to have a hard time breathing now.

"You wanna put your hands on me?" I looked up to see Seth back on his feet. Anger contorted his face, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. "You wanna put your hands on me, huh!?"

I began scooting away from him as he stalked me like a predator. But he didn't get too close thanks to the person who slid into the ring and attacked Rollins from behind. I leaned against the bottom turnbuckle and watch as Dean Ambrose went crazy on his former brother, a wave of relief washing over me. He's here. He actually came. Somehow Seth managed to escape Dean's assault and flee the ring. He backed up the ramp as Ambrose leaned heavily against the ropes and stared him down with wild eyes.

"You wanna put your hands on a woman? Try putting your hands on me instead!" He spat." C'mon you coward!"

It's obvious Rollins wasn't coming back. Live to fight another day I suppose, even for sellouts. I gingerly got back to my feet and took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused which made me double over. I raised my head, however, when a shadow fell over me; Dean was looking down at me, his dishwater blond hair a wet and dishevelled mess all over his head. He didn't have a match but was always ready to fight regardless in a sleeveless hoodie, a wife beater and ripped jeans.

Despite the crazy glint still in his baby blue eyes, the concern was also there when he helped me straighten up to my full height. "You okay?" Ambrose asked in a low gravelly voice.

_No..._ "Yeah, I'm alright," I lied, very aware of the way his arm was wrapped securely around my waist, hand resting lightly on my hip. "Thanks for...you know."

"Sure." He tapped me gently on the stomach with an open palm. "I got your message. Walk with me."

I didn't question him nor protest as we left the ring together, receiving a positive reception from the fans as a result. No doubt social media will be buzzing about this the rest of the night but I didn't care. All I care about is that I'll finally get the chance to talk to Dean one-on-one later.

And believe me we have a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaand done! There you go, chapter 3 completed. It turned out longer than I expected but hey, I figured you guys deserved it after waiting so long. I hope this was to your satisfaction.<br>**_

_***Gives puppy dog eyes* Review please?**_


	6. Chapter 4: It wasn't your fault

_**Sup ya'll! I have returned. To **_XoXoShon12, gamagori, LibbsyLoveLiberty, XxSayaKeikokuRyuuxX and Pinayprincesa, **_thank you soooooooo much for taking the time out of your days to read my story. Your reviews mean so much to me! Keep them coming please, and that goes for everyone else also. Read and don't hesitate to leave reviews. I'll even take constructive criticism but no flames, it'll motivate me to write better._**

_**Oh my god, did ya'll hear the news that Roman Reigns suffered a incarcerated hernia? It's so sad, he had to undergo emergency surgery and everything. My stomach dropped when I read the news. The doctors are saying he'll be out of action from 10-12 weeks. If that's the case then I wish him a speedy recovery.**_

_**And one more thing, I decided to redo chapter 4, the old version wasn't clicking with me. That's all.**_

_**Here's the revised version of chapter 4. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: It wasn't your fault<strong>

The first thing I wanted to do upon returning backstage was head straight to the lockerroom and take a long hot shower, but Dean had pestered me into going to see the medical personnel first. _"Just to make sure nothing in that tiny body of yours is broken."_

"_Aw, big bad Ambrose worried about lil old me?" I teased._

_He didn't find it funny. "You may think it's amusing, but this isn't a joke, Demi," he growled. "Rollins' would've done a lot worst if I hadn't shown up."_

_Jon never called me by my real name unless he was serious. "And I would've knocked him flat on his ass again if he even tried-"_

"_And you would've brought down the wrath of The Authority on you for it too!"_

I couldn't think of a comeback for that; he was right. Either Kane or Randy Orton (probably both) would've gotten involved at one point and joined in on the numbers game. And the worst part about it is that Seth wouldn't have done a thing to stop it. My stomach churned at the thought, my heart clenching at the memory.

In the four years I've known him, Seth hadn't once thought about putting his hands on me until tonight. The man I used to know- sweet, dorky and adorable Seth- would never do that; he'd look out for me and watch my back. But the man I was in the ring with? That wasn't the Se-no, wasn't the _Colby_ I knew at all. Somebody completely different had taken his place, which left me to wonder...

What happened to Colby Lopez?

"Alright Miss Hendrix," Dr. Sampsons's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I'm all done. You've suffered no serious injuries, just some bruising to your ribs."

Even though I knew it was nothing major, I still let out a relieved sigh. "That's good then. So am I good to go now?"

"As soon as I give you this icepack and Tylenol I'm prescribing you can be on your way. I also suggest you take an easy for the next couple of days too so you won't aggravate your ribs. Are we clear?"

I would if I could. Unfortunately, in the WWE there's no such thing as 'taking it easy'. "I'll try Doc, but I can't promise ya anything."

With my icepack and prescription in hand I left the trainer's office. I slumped heavily against the door once it was closed and huffed audibly. Bruised ribs...as if I need another reason not to sleep tonight.

"Well?" I looked off to my right to find Dean leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Curly strands of his hair hung in his eyes which were staring at me curiously. "What the doc say?"

"He said I have just some bruising and that I'll be fine in a couple of days. No real harm done." I winced a bit, rubbing at the throbbing ache in my ribcage. "Well...nothing serious."

He growled. "Serious or not, that son of a bitch shouldn't have put his hands on ya. He's not gonna get away with it."

I gave him a half-smile. "It's gonna take a lot more than a punch and a kick to make me give up, Dean. Really I'm okay. It's nothing that some Icy Hot and a good night sleep won't fix."

"If you say so. I'm just glad you're...you know, alright." He scratched the back of his neck while saying this, which made me smile a little more. Even though he wasn't too good at expressing his feelings, Ambrose had his own way of showing that he cared for both Roman and I. His heart was in the right place...most of the time.

I started the trek back to the Diva's lockerroom, not really caring when Dean followed close behind wanting to make sure nothing happened along the way. People kept a wide berth when they saw us together, not wanting to say or do anything that might set the Lunatic Fringe off for any reason, accidental or not. I'm used to it so I didn't think anything of it.

"You...still wanna talk?" the older man questioned.

"About what?" I wondered innocently. Might as well mess with him a bit.

"You know what, Busty." Ugh, I _hate_ that pet name.

I put a finger to my chin as if in seep thought. "Hm...no I don't know. You're going to have to be more specific; do you wanna talk about how far the Divas Division has fallen? Or how much the Creative Team sucks at writing believable storylines? Or how badly The Authority NEEDS to die out already-"

I jumped with a yelp when I felt a sharp sting on my right butt cheek. Spinning around, I shot Ambrose a death glare. " Dude, pinching me on the ass is NOT necessary!"

"Stop dodging the issue then." Dean did a quick glance around before pulling me into a dark isolated corridor off to the side. Once out of sight he turned to face me; for a few long moments he just stared at me intently, his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. "Roman told me what you said. You really think I'm angry at you?"

"...Um-"

"Do you really think I'd be pissed off at you for something you _supposedly_ did? We've known each other for years, Ashe. I thought you knew me better than that?"

I frowned. "Well it's kinda hard not to when all you've been doing lately is avoiding me like the plaque or something. What do you want me to think?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I've been avoiding you because I got a lotta shit on my mind? Maybe I've been distant because I don't wanna do something that may cause harm to you? I'm not worried about Roman cause' he can handle himself against me no problem-"

"But you think I can't?" I cut in with an arched brow.

"That's not it." Dean scrubbed a hand down his face before ultimately raking it through his damp hair. "I've been having these thoughts in the back of my mind, telling me to hurt people as of late. Hurt those who don't deserve it, including the only few closest to me. Especially you."

Realization dawned on me then. "You've been hearing those voices again..."

"It's been happening more and more recently," he admitted. "I've been ignoring them for the most part, but now it's gotten to the point they sometimes consume my every waking thought. The only things that make the voices go away are working out until I fall out or drink til I blackout."

"Dean..." That would explain a lot. This wasn't unusual for him; people knew he was...unstable mentally, but nobody understood just how much. It all stemmed from his childhood which no kid should ever have to endure like he did. He had it rough growing up and it left scars in his mind that ran pretty deep, like cracks in a mirror. How far they went? Only the man himself knew.

"...If it makes you feel any better...you're not the only one whose been hearing things," I confessed softly, looking down at the ground.

Dean suddenly grew very quiet. "...What?"

"I've...also been having thoughts of my own, ever since all this shit started." I could feel his eyes boring holes in me as I crossed my arms over my chest, shuffling one foot against the concrete floor. "A little nagging voice keeps repeating the same thing over and over again and it's been keeping me up at night. I try my best to not listen to it but I know deep down inside that it's true."

"What's true?" When I didn't respond, he moved until he was standing directly in front of me. "What's true, Ashe?"

I gripped my elbows tightly to prevent myself from trembling. "...That Seth turning his back on The Shield was my fault." By then my eyes had begun to sting and become blurry. Dammit, not now.

"Ashley..." Dean's voice was calm and controlled, a sign that he was struggling to keep his temper in check. "Why in the HELL would you say that?"

"Because it's true!" I looked back up at him, my eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Out of the four of us, Seth and I were the closest; I practically knew everything he did. But I had absolutely no idea he would turn his back on us in the end. If I had known about it before hand, then maybe I could've talked him out of it and none of this would've happened and we'd still be-"

"**STOP." **Ambrose grabbed me by my arms, his calloused hands rough on my skin as he pushed me against the cement wall. "Stop it right now, Ash. You know fucking good and well what that bastard did was _not_ your fault. None of it!"

"B-but-"

"But nothing! You didn't make him take that steel chair to our backs, or make him join in with Hunter and Randy in beating us to a pulp. That was all his doing. _He_ made the decision to ally himself with The Authority and now he's gotta live with it. But believe me, by the time I'm done with Rollins, he's gonna live to **_regret_** it."

His words were like a battering ram, adding to the maelstrom of thoughts in my mind that were conflicting with the emotions in my heart. A part of me knew he was right 100 percent, but the other half was in denial. Stupid idiotic denial.

"If it wasn't my fault, Dean...then why do I fell so _guilty_?" He didn't say anything. Instead, the Lunatic Fringe did something that was out of character, even for him. He pulled me into a hug, one arm wrapped protectively around my waist, the other across my back.

"It wasn't your fault, Demi," he said, somber. "Simple as that."

The gentle gesture stunned me at first, but that's all it took for something inside me to just..._break. _The floodgates completely burst open and the tears finally fell as I clung to Johnathan Good, my hands fisting into the material of his wife beater. I buried my face into his chest, doing the one thing I wouldn't allow myself to do for weeks...

Damn I hate crying.

* * *

><p>"O.M.G!"<p>

That's how I was greeted when I entered the lockerroom a short while later. For the second time that night the wind was knocked from my lungs as a significant amount of force plowed right into me. It was a tad bit difficult to breathe thanks to the well-toned arms locked around my midsection.

"Ohmigod!" Dizzy cried. "We were soooooo worried about you! How are you feeling?"

couldn't reply without gasping. "Can't...breathe..."

"Uh, Dizzy you're hurting her more," Eden was nice enough to point out.

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly released her death grip, looking me over frantically. "Thank god you're alright. You could've gotten hurt!"

"No shit," I wheezed, gulping down precious oxygen. "Your hugs are just as bad as Bayley's-"

"Not that!" She swatted me on the shoulder. "I'm talking about what transpired between you and Seth."

"Oh that?" I shrugged off her concern. "That was nothing."

"Nothing?" Dizzy stared at me incredulously. "Ashe, Seth put his hands on you, had the nerve to inflict bodily harm to try and force you to join The Authority."

"Yeah he did and look how that turned out. I'm prettty sure I gave him a black eye, Dean put his two cents in and I'm still in one piece. I'm fine!"

Eden looked at me thoughtfully. "Are you sure? Your eyes look a little red...as if you've been crying."

Crap. "What? No?" I shook my head, swiping a hand across my eyes. "I've been rubbing them cause they haven't stopped itching since during my match. Your's would be too if you got raked in the eyes by fake plastic fingernails."

It wasn't a complete lie. My eyes have been irritable since then and I guess me crying had made it worst. I just don't want to worry my friends over my mini meltdown; if I told them then I'd never hear the end of it.

"...Well as long as you're alright then. Be glad Dean arrived to sa-help you when he did."

"I know," Dizzy agreed. "If it weren't for him, only god knows what else Seth would've done to you. Consider yourself lucky."

Lucky, huh? Yeah I don't believe in such a thing as that. The only kind I've ever had my whole life is bad luck. "Of course. I'll be more careful next time."

Eden arched a brow. "Meaning?"

"Exactly what I said." Not elaborating any further, I grabbed a few things along with some fresh clothes before heading into the showers.

If Rollins wants me to join The Authority so bad...then he's about to have one hell of a fight on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dean's POV)<strong>

I released a deep sigh as the shower continued to rain down on me. The water had long since grown cold which became a welcoming relief to the heat radiating off of my skin. A heat matched only by the flickers of anger that were still burning within me. Anger resulting from the confrontation with that two-toned bastard earlier.

Rollins has got a lot of nerve spewin' that utter nonsense. Being the one responsible for all of our success? Taking us as high as we could go and then dropping us like dead weight? Claiming and having every right to destroy The Shield? Are you fucking kidding me?

_"**And that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard come out your mouth, Rollins." **_

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I thought about Ashe. I had watched on the monitors backstage when she chewed Seth out in front of the WWE Universe. I expected nothing less from the First Lady.

_"**You had absolutely NO RIGHT to destroy what took all four of us two years to build together. You know damn good and well that you're not the only one responsible for our success' how dare you take all the credit for every bit of blood, sweat and tears we've spent making The Shield the most dominant force in WWE history. It wasn't just you...it was ALL of us!"**_

The spitfire was absolutely right. We were known as the Hounds of Justice. We quickly became a driving a force in the WWE. We took out top superstars, righting many wrongs in the company, serving as the shield against injustice. We were a team. We were a unit. We were a fucking _family_, and that sellout threw it all away to side with The Authority. The very same people who made our lives hell, including his, for months. I just don't get it.

I don't understand why he did it...nor did I care anymore. The only thing I cared about is getting my hands on Seth and making him PAY for what he's done. And he WILL pay.

I finished my shower and re-entered the lockerroom Roman and I shared, one towel wrapped around my waist and another I was currently using to dry my hair. The big man himself was sitting on the bench completely engrossed in the current match going on; it was Rob Van Dam versus the traitor himself.

"Well?"

I arched a brow in slight confusion. "Well what?"

"Did you talk to her?" Roman questioned, keeping his gaze on the monitor. He looked ready to jump through the screen.

"Ashe and I did talk and..." The thought of Ashe in tears entered my mind. "We straightened things out between us."

"...I sense a 'but' coming up."

I didn't say anymore until I threw on a clean pair of torn jeans I grabbed from within my duffel bag. "We talked things out but...damn Joe, I think this whole thing has effected her the most. You should've seen her; she broke down crying and started blaming herself saying that the demise of the group was her fault."

That definitely caught Roman's attention, immediately tearing his gaze away from the tv. "What? Ain't no way in seven hells that any of this was her fault. Why in the world would she think that?"

"_**Out of the four of us, Seth and I were the closest; I practically knew everything he did. But I had absolutely no idea he would turn his back on us in the end. If I had known about it before hand, then maybe I could've talked him out of it and none of this would've happened and we'd still be-"**_

I shook my head, anger quickly burning through me again. "Because of that two-faced bastard. He's the main reason why everything is so fucked up now. Dammit, just the thought of Seth becoming physical with Ashe the way he did...it pissed me off so much, Roman. I wanted to tear him limb from limb."

Without realizing it I started pacing the length of the room, rubbing a hand against my collarbone. If it's one thing I couldn't stand in this world it's seeing a man putting his hands on a woman. I've seen enough of that shit growing up, but I'd stopped giving a damn once I got older because my mom didn't care either way. But when it comes to Ashe...well that's a whole different story.

"So I saw." Roman rose to his feet then, his face stony like a mask. "You do know what this means right? You realize what we have to do now?"

Oh I know alright; Seth crossed the line when he harmed Ashe. And I was NOT gonna stand for that. "Way ahead of ya, Reigns. But let me deal with Rollins right now and you focus on the main event scene, someone has to keep The Authority occupied for a while."

"Really? You wanna have all the fun for yourself?" he smirked, though there was no humor in it.

_**Ding! Ding! Ding!**_ We looked back to the monitor to find the sellout standing over a now unconscious RVD, an arm raised in victory with a smug smirk on his face. "Here is your winner...Seth Rollins!"

"Trust me man, there won't be anything _fun_ for what I have in stored for the Architect..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 redone!<strong> **I realized that the next chapter I finished was also too short so I decided to just combine the two into one long chapter. Hope you liked it. *Puppy dog eyes* Review please?  
><strong>_

_**In the mean time I'm gonna take the time to work on my other story, Against The System. Some crap happened and I had to start all over. *Sobs*  
><strong>_

_**Til next time, folks!**_


	7. Chapter 5: A Late Night

_**Hiyo! Hello once again fellow readers. I'm back with the latest chapter of BMS and I am sooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner. Work and life in general has been kicking my ass and I haven't had time to post anything as of late. But it's no excuse for making you guys wait so long for an update so here you go.**_

_**I wanna thank **_Pinayprincesa **_for reviewing the last chapter. You may have been the only one but I greatly appreciate you're feedback. It's pretty much given me an idea for what I wanna do in the upcoming chapters I'm working on. Please keep your reviews coming, and that goes for everyone else that's been reading my story. Don't hesitate; read. Review. Follow. Favorite. Please!_**

_**Okay, I won't stall any longer. This may not be much but it's better than nothing.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Late Night<strong>

Have you ever been so tired that you couldn't fall asleep? That's how I feel right now as I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling listlessly. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand read 2:27am. It's been over three hours since the show ended; by now the superstars had either crashed back at the hotel or were still partying at some nightclub somewhere in town.

I've been trying to fall asleep since I returned to the suite around midnight, but no such luck. I'm still to wound up, but that's nothing new to me. After years of going to bed so late and waking up so early while only getting a couple hours of sleep in between, my body is used to it. Blame my history of insomnia.

Tossing the covers off me, I got out of bed and reached into my gym bag, rummaging through it. Since I'm up I might as well go down to the gym. The only way I'm gonna burn this excess energy I have pent up is to workout. I have nothing better to do anyway. After changing into my workout gear and throwing on a sweatshirt over it, I slipped on my sneakers, grabbed my gym bag along with my key card and left the suite I shot a quick glance over at Dizzy on the way out; she was fast asleep in the other bed, the blankets pulled all the way up to her neck.

At least she's able to catch some Z's.

It was eerily quiet this time of night as I took the stairwell to avoid being seen. As expensive as it is, the Marriott has plenty of luxuries- including a fully equipped fitness center that was empty as I expected when I arrived. Good, late night body builders or stalker fans to worry about. Trust me, you don't wanna know why.

I put my earbuds in and turned my MP3 player on to some Kendrick Lamar, turning it up as loud as it would go while heading over to the treadmills. With the hood of my sweatshirt pulled up over my head, I set a steady pace and started running; I ran for a solid twenty minutes just to get the blood flowing. After that I did my usual warm-up stretches before getting down to the nitty gritty. For the next hour, I did cardio from jumping jacks to push-ups and chin-ups and some weightlifting. By the time I finished two sets of 25 bench presses my body was beyond feeling the burn, my ribs throbbing in protest. I know I should call it a night but I wanted to do one more thing before turning in.

My sweatshirt lat discarded nearby as I stood before the good ol' punching bag; curling my taped hands into fists, I shifted into a boxing stance and started hitting away. The first punch felt pretty damn good. The second one even better. And the third felt great. The faces of The Authority surfaced in my mind and my hits increased in number, my anger returning full force. I envisioned Hunter as I punched him in his big nose, for being a power hungry bastard. Then Stephanie with a right hook to the jaw, for being an egotistical bitch. A roundhouse kick to Kane's head for being a corporate stooge, and a two-hit combo to Randy's mouth for...well for being the sleazy asshole he's known to be.

His face melted away and was replaced by Seth; that's when I stopped. Slumping to my knees, I was caked in sweat, panting softly while staring up at the punching bag, staring up at Rollins standing over me. Funny that I have no more fight in me left, the anger draining from my body which left me exhausted...and sad. I had no problem beating his face in earlier, but now I couldn't bring myself to even bother.

Why does everything have to be so screwed up?

I don't know how long I sat there, but the next thing I knew one of my earbuds was suddenly yanked out. I whirled around with my fists ready to fly, but relaxed when I saw who was standing behind me. "Jesus, I hate it when you do that! Don't sneak up on me."

"Relax Toots. It's just me," Dean spoke, hands raised in defense. " My bad, but you kinda make it hard not to when you're alone and just staring at nothing for a full five minutes. I'm not surprised to find here, of all places, at this time of night."

"You would be too if you couldn't fall asleep," I retorted, climbing to my feet tiredly.

He absently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear; it sent a little tingle through me. "Were you having those dreams again?"

It was no secret that he knew all about my insomnia. He also knew the main reason behind it. Staying wired up isn't the only reason why I get little to no sleep daily. Ambrose knows about the dreams that plague me at night, the nightmares of my childhood. The dream-memories of me growing up in a broken home.

"While that is a very good guest, fortunately that's not the reason why I'm down here in the first place. I was too hyped up to fall asleep so I came to the gym to wear myself out," I explained with a yawn.

Dean chuckled a bit. "Looks like you succeeded. C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room."

I feigned an expression of shock. "Dean Ambrose being a gentlemen? Stop the presses!"

"Shut up, Busty. Don't get used to it."

I didn't complain as we left the gym, silently thankful when he decided to carry my gym bag without asking. The elevator ride up was fairly quiet save for the tacky music that played softly in the background. The inside doors were mirrors which displayed our reflection together; I was slouched against the metal wall behind us with Dean right beside me, clad in a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans.

"So how was your night at the bar?" I asked out of the blue.

"Eh." He merely shrugged. "Just another night for me. Drink. Flirt. Hangout. Nothing outta the ordinary."

"Didn't Roman tag along?"

"Yeah, but he left early with his woman to, ya know, tap that ass and all."

I made a face. "Way to be blunt. Is that all guys ever want, just sex?"

"Hey, when you're a man on the road over 300 days out of the year you get it anywhere and everywhere you can!" he defended with a passion. "Weather it's in a back alley or some dingy hotel, guys will fuck at just about any place to get their rocks off."

"You would know. When a man sleeps around it's considered okay, but when a woman does the same thing they're automatically labelled a slut or a whore," I pointed out.

"That's not my fault. I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Yeah yeah, it's never a guy's fault, I've heard it enough times before. Though I am surprised that you came back all by your lonesome. You usually have a ring rat hanging off your arm."

We stepped off the elevator once the doors opened. We were on the same floor so our rooms were just a few doors down from each other. "Wasn't in the mood to hook up tonight," was his reply.

"Oh?"

Dean glanced over at me. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well given your reputation and all..." There isn't a ring rat out there who didn't know the name Dean Ambrose. They've heard how notorious he was for his numerous conquests around the country, and they all wanted a piece of him in every damn city we do a show in. It never fails.

"Didn't feel like goin' through the post-sex hassle afterwards. Avoiding the cuddling. Kicking them out as soon as the deed is done. Not callin' them after giving me their number," he counted off his fingers.

"Really? Does this means you're starting to realize that there's more to life than just meaningless sex?"

"What? Pfft, hell no! There's nothing better in life THAN a quick fuck...and wrestling. The point is that I'm just too tired to do anything else tonight, so you can relax and not fret about hearing any 'mysterious' noises coming from my room," he assured me.

"Yaay!" I mocked cheered. "One less thing to worry abo-"

I paused mid-sentence when I heard a sudden noise. It came from behind the closed door I almost walked by, room 724. A moment passed before the noise occurred again. It sounded like a soft...moan?

Dean, who had been walking ahead of me, stopped when he noticed I wasn't following him anymore. "Ashe?"

I ignored him as I pressed my ear up against the door to hear better. I know this is wrong, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. I know I heard somethin- There it is again!

A moan! It was definitely a moan this time!

"_What_ are you doin', Busty?" Ambrose joined me, arching a brow at the suspicious way I was suddenly acting.

"You don't hear that?" I whispered.

"Hear what?"

I pulled him closer so he could listen carefully. A couple moments later...

"_Oh god...faster...please faster,"_ a female's voice breathed.

I eyed the perverted smirk that broke out on Dean's face. "I can only imagine what's going through that nasty mind of yours."

"You don't wanna know but I gotta say...I had no idea you were into this kind of thing. You eaves-dropping on others fucking like animals, it must a hidden turn on for y-"

"Will you shut up!" I whispered harshly, punching him in the shoulder."I can't hear!"

A deep voice growled, _"You like that, Babygirl?"_

I frowned. Babygirl? Wait a minute...

"_Yes, I love it,"_ the female responded breathlessly. _"Go harder baby." _The plea was followed by the audible sound of skin slapping against skin. The soft moans quickly grew louder as a result, increasing in volume. _"Ah, right there, Roman! Right there!_**"**

My jaw dropped, my face suddenly feeling as if it were on fire. Dean's smirk had turned into a full-blown grin at this point, his tongue poking out from in-between his teeth and everything. Ohmigod! This is his and Reigns room!

"_Shit, you're so tight Eden, fuck. I won't be able to hold out much longer..."_

"_Me either. I'm so close; please make me cum-"_

I shot away from the door then. "And that's our cue to leave."

"What? Aw c'mon," Dean protested when I grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him down the hall with me.

"No way, we were just eaves-dropping on our best friends having sex!" The sounds of grunts and whimpers faded away the further we walked.

"Yeah and it was getting REAL good too!"

I'll admit it was, my soaked panties can tell you that, but that didn't give us the right to listen on an intimate and very private session. "Dean...how would you feel if someone you know was eaves-dropping on you fucking some dumb whore?"

"Honestly?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't care. It would just spur me on to give that dumb whore the best fucking she's ever had, give her a reminder that no man does it better than Dean Ambrose."

Cocky to the fucking end. I didn't say anything until we finally reached my door. "Ya know I would've found that somewhat inspirational...if it weren't so blatantly perverted."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_'Of course_,' I thought, sliding my key card into the automatic lock and pushing my way inside the suite once the light turned green. The front room is as quiet as it was when I left, as was the bedroom with the exception of the soft snoring coming from Dizzy. The covers she had been buried under before were now laying haphazardly on the floor, revealing her in her white camisole and black boy shorts.

"She certainly ain't missing no sleep," Dean noticed while setting my gym bag down by the foot of my bed.

"Dizzy was out as soon as her head hit the pillow, lucky bitch." Kicking my shoes off, I grabbed my night clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower right quick. Make yourself comfortable."

He was quiet for a moment. "You want me to stay?"

"You might as well. It's obvious that Roman and Eden are gonna pull an _all nighter_ so you won't be able to go back to your room anytime soon so...yeah."

"Okay. But if I'm staying the night then that means we'll have to share your bed."

"Says who?" I questioned.

"Says the cosmos. I can't sleep on the floor, it'll fuck up my back," Dean told me.

"Nobody said you have to sleep on the floor...you can sleep on the couch."

"To hell with that, it'll fuck up my shoulder!"

"...That's never stopped you from crashing on a couch before?" I countered. It came out more like a question than an answer.

He sighed. "Ashe, you have perfectly comfortable QUEEN-SIZED bed that we can both share. What's so bad about that?"

I hesitated. "Well...nothing but-"

"Then what's the problem? Afraid I'll bite?" Ambrose smirked.

I shot him a look. "_No..._fine. You can sleep in the bed, but under one condition."

"And that is?"

"You sleep on top of the covers. I don't wanna have a repeat of waking up to your little 'friend' poking me in the back like _last_ time." Just the thought of that still makes me blush with embarrassment.

I made the mistake of rooming with Dean after our reservations got mixed up at a different hotel we were staying at once a while back. Besides him being his usual charming self everything was fine...until the next mourning.

"Oh come on, Busty. You can't really blame for getting mourning wood like _all_ men do," Dean defended. "And Harry's NOT little, he's very well above average!"

Silence hung in the air as I stared at him with a blank look. He actually gave it a name? And HARRY of all things? Seriously?

"...G'nite Dean." With that I went into the bathroom, firmly shut the door, and locked it.

What a night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dean's POV)<strong>

"Fuck!"

Dammit, of all the things I could've replied with and say _that?_ That was the last thing Ashe wanted to hear. Though it is the truth; Harry is more endowed than the average man and I'm not ashamed to admit it. That's why so many women can't get enough of me. I am surprised she's letting me stay the night, let alone sleep in the same bed as her after the 'incident'. S'not my fault I get mourning wood on occasion, I can't control that. And even if I did...why would I stop?

A soft chuckle caught my attention. I turned to it's source which was lying in the other bed on her side. Dizzy was looking at me with one eye cracked open, a lazy smirk on her face.

"Harry huh? How original," she spoke tiredly, sarcasm evident in her sleepy tone. "Very original."

Son of a bitch...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! Chapter five in the books! And yeah that was my pitiful attempt at some humor. If you like it, great. If not that's okay. I'm pretty much writing as I go along here so forgive me if it's not the best you've ever read. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter overall. <strong>_

***Bats ****eyelashes***_** Review please?**_


	8. Author's note 2

_**Author's Note: I'm sooooooo sorry for the lack of updates on my part. The usual work, life and writer's block has kept me busy, not to mention the holidays which were amazing. Anywho, I know this isn't an update BUT I will have the next chapter posted by tomorrow so be patient just a little bit longer.**_

_**Thank you for being understanding and I will see you soon! :)**_

_**-Stormycrown-**_


	9. Chapter 6: Chats,texts, and a compliment

_**Aaaand I'm back folks just like I promised. You know the usual this time around, no stalling this time so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Chats, texts and a compliment<strong>

**(Still Dean's POV)**

I groaned lowly as I woke up with a start. Opening my eyes, I blinked against the rays of sunlight hitting me in the face. I turned my head away and rubbed a hand across my face. God is laughing at me, as usual.

I was disoriented for a moment (Not to mention sore, what else is new?) until a particular scent wafted up my nose. It was the sweet smell of cinnamon; that brought everything into focus as my vision sharpened clearly. And the first thing I see are soft features set into an almost heart-shaped face.

Blinking a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I found Ashe lying right beside me. She was curled up against my side in lazy fetal position, her head resting on my shoulder and an arm draped across my stomach. Not that I'm complaining... but how did we end up in bed together? I racked my brain until everything from the night before came rushing back to me. Oh yeah, I crashed in Ashe's room since...I'll have to thank Roman and Eden later, then.

I continued to watch Ashe in her slumber. She looked so peaceful with her pouty lips slightly parted and a few locks of hair hanging in her face. This is probably the most fitful sleep she's had in weeks. I knew about her insomnia and how all the issues with Seth's betrayal had only made it worst.

_'I've also been having thoughts of my own ever since all this shit happened. A little nagging voice keeps repeating the same thing over and over and over again and it's been keeping me up at night...'_

No wonder Ashe looked so miserable lately. Every time I see her she always has a sad and utterly depressed expression on her face, except during her matches when she puts on a blank mask. She only does that whenever she's distraught emotionally, and me acting hot and cold towards her hasn't made things any better. Instead of being supportive and understanding of how Ashe was dealing with the whole situation I've been a total asshole and ignoring her when she needs me the most. What the fuck is the wrong with me?

I lifted my arm that was trapped under the sleeping woman and curled it around her shoulder, burying my nose in her hair. It smelled like cocoa butter. "I'm sorry, Ashe..."

"For what?" Letting out a yawn, she raised her head to look up at me with sleep-lidded eyes. "Good mourning."

"Mournin' Busty. How ya feelin'?"

"Tired. But that's expected when you only get-" She glanced over at the clock which read 8:32 a.m. "-four hours of sleep. I kept tossing and turning...I didn't keep you up, did I?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I knocked out in no time." That was a lie. I was tired myself but I stayed awake long enough to make sure Ashe fell asleep first. She needed to rest more than I did so it wasn't an issue.

"Of course, you're a heavy sleeper." Sitting up slowly, Ashe stretched her arms over her head with a soft groan. I had to bite back a groan of my own at the way her body arched temptingly, her tanktop riding up and revealing a strip of her midsection. Teasing me and don't even realize it. "So...wanna tell me why you apologized to me when you thought I was still sleeping?"

I sat up myself and ran a hand through my rumpled hair with a sigh. "Well...I said it because you deserved one. You know I normally don't apologize to anyone or for anything, but I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You were trying to be there for me but I kept pushing you away, especially when you needed me to be there for you too. I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh...it's okay, Dean. After talking about it with Roman I understand why you did it. "Ashe drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I've been doing the same thing lately so if anything I'm sorry too."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess we're both sorry, huh?"

"You got that right," a new voice piped up out of nowhere. Dizzy entered the room a second later, two steaming mugs of what I'm guessing is coffee in her hands. "You guys are the sorriest people I know. You two deserve each other."

"No one asked your opinion, cockroach," I grumbled.

"When has that ever stopped me, doggy?" the black/blue-haired female retorted.

Ashe shook her head. "Let me guess...you heard all of that?"

"Every word, though I wasn't trying to." Dizzy handed her one of the coffee mugs.

"Where's my cup?" I looked at her expectedly.

"In the kitchen cabinet. Go fix your own."

"Really? Is this how you treat other guests?"

Dizzy took a sip of her coffee. "The uninvited ones, yeah."

"Uh guys," Ashe spoke up.

"Oh okay, I see how it is. With that attitude I can see why you can't get a man," I told her bluntly.

"Yeah? And with your track record with with women it's a wonder why you can't make a relationship last, you chauvinistic prick," she shot back.

"Guys," Ashe repeated.

"Better a prick than a bitch," I riposted.

"Asshole," Dizzy spat.

"Skank."

"Bastard."

"Hoe."

"Manwhore."

"Cu-"

"ENOUGH!" Ashe snapped with authority, shutting us both up. "It's too early in the mourning for this crap. Get along or else I'll kick you BOTH out."

"He started it," Dizzy complained with a little pout.

"You should've made me a cup of coffee," I muttered.

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh, starting to hand me her mug. "Here, you can have mine."

"No that's your's. I'll make my own, but not before I take a leak." I got out of bed, still dressed in only my jeans while heading into the bathroom, shooting Dizzy an evil look along the way. She glared daggers at me in return.

Sometimes I hate that chick...

* * *

><p><strong>(Ashe's POV)<strong>

"Soooo..." Dizzy plopped down on the bed next to me, careful not to spill her coffee. "How was your night?"

I blew my steaming mug of caffeine before taking a sip. Hot with a mixture of creme and sugar, just how I like it. "It was fine. Had trouble sleeping again, but an overnight trip to the gym took care of that."

She nodded slowly. "So you happen to run into the lunatic while you were there?"

"Actually it was the other way around. He walked me back up to the suite and I invited him to stay the rest of the night."

"Really? You decided to let him crash here after the 'poking incident' a few months back?"

"Well it was either that or him sleeping on the couch which he put up a fuss about," I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "And I didn't feel like arguing with him so..."

"Dizzy stared at me, perplexed. "So why didn't he just go back to _his_ room?"

Dammit, I was hoping I could avoid explaining that part. "Um...do you _really_ wanna know?"

Before she could reply we heard the sound of the automatic lock, signaling that someone had entered the suite. A few seconds later, Eden padded into the room. She looked a HOT MESS, and it was obvious she tried make herself presentable but failed. Her clothes were wrinkled, her hair rumpled and make-up smeared. She was even bare-footed since she held her high-heels in one hand.

"Oh! Uh..." From the look on her face, Eden didn't expect us to be awake this early. "Mourning girls..."

"Don't 'mourning girls' us!" Dizzy reprimanded, her focus solely on the other woman now. "Where have you been all night?"

"The club," she replied smoothly. It's amazing how easily she can lie. If Dean and I hadn't discovered where she was otherwise I may have believed her.

"Is that so?" I shot her an unimpressed look. "You just came back from the club...at quarter to nine this mourning?"

"What can I say? Their Jell-O shots are to die for-"

"The club closed at 6 am," Dizzy stated flatly.

A moment of silence passed, Eden having no comeback. She knows she just got caught in a lie, so what else is there to do except confess? "Eden...who were you with last night?"

"No one!" the British brunette denied defensively. "I don't know why you would even ask me something like that. I'm not like some of the other Divas, I don't sleep around. I have _standards."_

She made her way towards the bathroom. Oh crap! "Eden, you don't wanna go in there just yet," I told here quickly.

"Why not? I have to use the loo..." She ignored my warning and was about to grab the doorknob when the door swung open.

"Well well well," Dean boomed, looking down at Eden with a smirk. "Look who it is! How was your night with your _baby_? Did Roman give your pussy a thorough wrecking?"

The gobsmacked look on Eden's face was priceless. "W-w-what are you-" she stuttered in disbelief. "H-how do you-"

"Whoa, hold on!" Dizzy shot to her feet. "Roman? As in Roman Reigns? You slept with Roman last night!?"

"I...uh-well-"

At this point, I couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. "Give it up, Eden," I managed to say in-between breaths. "You're busted."

* * *

><p>After all that the rest of the mourning went by relatively quickly. We had breakfast via room service; hell even Dean stuck around and ate with us, much to Eden's chagrin since he kept making lewd jokes and perverted comments in ways only Ambrose could. Eventually, he left before crap really hit the fan and went back to his room to get ready and whatnot. By noon we were packed, checked out and on the road to the next city.<p>

Carpooling was interesting enough. Dizzy, Eden and I have been traveling together for the last couple of weeks, but this time I decided to ride with my former stablemates. Though I was kind of worried about leaving Eden alone with Dizzy. No doubt she would have to endure the black/blue-haired woman's questioning of the events regarding her all night romp with Mr. Reigns. Having a conversation with Dizzy sometimes feels like you're being interrogated.

I began to feel bad for the British Diva...until the text started rolling in.

_**-12:06p.m. : Ugh, not even 10 minutes and already i'm being grilled- E**_

_**-12:17p.m. : Y did u leave me alone wit her?- E**_

_**-12:23p.m. : O.M.G, i always knew D was nosy, but dayum!- E**_

_**-12:45p.m : LOL, i get it, u set this up from the very start didn't u?- E**_

_**-1:19p.m. : i'm about 2 seconds away from wrecking the rental off the road, though i'm not driving- E**_

_**-1:38p.m. : Sorry, my plan failed. Time for plan B- E**_

_**-2:04p.m. : Yes! Plan B a success!- E**_

_**-2:12p.m. : About to leave gas station. My turn to drive...don't think i won't find you- E**_

_**-2:16p.m. : C ya n a few hours- E**_

Out of all the texts Eden sent, that was the only one I responded to. _**-2:18p.m :Bye!- A**_

We arrived in Pittsburgh in a couple of hours and headed straight to the arena where the Smackdown! taping was set to take place. "I'll catch up with you two later, okay?" I told the guys once we were in the bowls of the building.

Roman nodded. "A'ight. Stay outta trouble."

"Shouldn't you be telling _him_ that?" I gestured to Dean.

"Hey! I know you're not talkin' about me." The blond-haired man gave me a mock glare. "What makes you think I'll get into trouble?"

"D'oh!" I exclaimed. "Where do I begin?"

Roman chuckled, and Dean shot him a look. "Ain't even funny, dude."

After swearing one another to stay out of trouble, albeit Ambrose' reluctance, we went our separate ways to take care of what we needed to do in the meantime. Despite it still being early, things were just as busy as it normally is during a live show. Backstage personnel worked to set everything up while superstars went about getting ready

I reached the lion's den known as the Divas lockerroom, but before entering I took a look at the match card that was taped to the door. Let's see...Dean's listed on here; he's set to face the Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett. Roman was also in action, in the main event actually against the Corporate Demon Kane. Those are gonna get ugly fast. Rollins wasn't on the card, but I'm betting that he's going to get involved one way or another. I finally found my name and...

I grumbled irritably. "Just lovely..."

"Layla _and_ Alicia Fox, huh?" a female voice spoke. It had that familiar British accent, but it didn't belong to Eden. I glanced out the corner of my eye to find the black-haired self-proclaimed Anti-diva standing next to me, looking at the match card casually. "That must suck."

"Eh, considering The Authority is out make my life hell I kind of expected it. I'm just glad it's not against cast members from TD, at least Layla and Fox have _some_ wrestling skills between the two of them."

"True, but I find wrestling in a handicap match really annoying. I'd hate to be in your shoes right now," Paige admitted.

I scoffed. "_I_ hate being in my shoes right now," I reciprocated, pushing my way into the lockerroom."

The cloying smells of perfume and hairspray hung heavily in the air as the Divas were busy dolling themselves up; the sudden urge to cough hit me but I held it in. This is why I prefer to arrive early before everyone else, to avoid all this. Even though most of them weren't even on the card, it wouldn't stop the other women from dressing provocatively to get attention.

Dizzy nor Eden had shown up yet so I kept to myself while getting ready. While changing into my gear with my back turned I could feel eyes boring into me, no doubt some of the other Divas glaring holes at me. It's no secret that I'm not the most well-liked in the lockerroom. I know how they talk behind my back, always whispering hateful things and gossiping and going as far as to spread rumors just to try and start drama. Of course I just ignore it all; there was no sense in getting caught up in any of that hate. Though it was getting harder and harder not to all the time. Just like it was getting harder and harder not to get up and just kick their teeth down their throat.

"You alright?"

I looked up from buckling my boots and arched a brow at Paige. "Yeah...why?"

"No particular reason. You have a really serious expression on your face," the Anti-Diva noticed. "Then again I would too if I had to compete in a handicap match."

"But you're not so it's whatever. Besides, I'm used to this sort of thing, it's nothing but child's play for me. And when I do win my match it's just gonna be another way to stick to the 'powers-that-be'," I smirked.

Paige was quiet for a moment. "You know I gotta tell ya...you have a lot of guts doing what yer doin'." She then smiled a bit. "I'm glad you're not being afraid to stand up against The Authority."

...Now that's surprising to hear. Up until now we haven't spoken to one another much except for the occasional 'Hi' when necessary. So to be given a compliment by the Diva's Champion of all people was...something."

I gave her a wry smile. "Yeah...well someone has to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! I know it was just another filler, but it's better than nothing I guess. I don't know how long it'll be before I update again but I've been working on other stories lately so be on the lookout. I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I can so be patient my pretties :)<strong>_

_**Til next time!**_

_**-Stormycrown**_


	10. Chapter 7: More Harm than Good

_**Hey guys! Soooooo sorry about how late this update is but HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED AT WRESTLEMANIA LAST NIGHT?!**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS TO SETH MUTHAFU**_ _**KIN' ROLLINS FOR CASHIN' IN AND ACTUALLY WINNING THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! THE SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT DESERVED IT!**_

_**Happy Reading :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: More Harm than Good<strong>

"_And we're back folks," Micheal Cole spoke, sitting at the announce table alongside JBL as Smackdown returned from commercial break. "If your just joining us the show kicked off with an appearance from The Authority and the C.O.O Triple H making the first match of the night-"_

"_That's right, Micheal," JBL cuts in like always. "Bad News Barrett is set to take on Dean Ambrose and I, personally, can't wait to see the Intercontinental Champion put that nut case in his place-"_

I turned away from the monitor then, tuning out the biased commentator. I watched as Dean waited for his music to cue, doing some quick shadow boxing at the moment. He was in full Lunatic Fringe mode, decked out in his sleeveless vest and wife-beater and ripped jeans. I can tell he was ready to let loose and go crazy, and since he couldn't go after Rollins right now he was going to do the next best thing and take his aggression out on Wade Barrett. It almost makes me feel sorry for the British Superstar.

Almost.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Because I can feel you staring a hole in the side of my head." Dean finally looked at me, fringes of his dripping wet hair hanging in his cold blue eyes. "And you've been quiet since you came to me and Roman's lockerroom."

"I have?"

"...Yes. You're normally not this quiet unless something's on your mind. What's the matter?" he asked again.

Sometimes I forget how well this man knows me. "It's nothing really except I'm a little concerned about your match."

He chuckled. "Why? You don't think I can handle Barrett or somethin'?"

"No it's not that. I know you can; I'm thinking about what might happen, that The Authority will interfere one way or another."

"Oh they will, no doubt about that, and I'm not worried about it."

I stared at Ambrose with an incredulous expression. "How can you not be?"

"Because I'm crazy, Ashe," he grinned. "I don't care what happens to me. All I care about is getting my hands on that scumbag, and if it means having to go through his new so-called 'family' then so be it. You know that."

Yeah, I knew that. And it makes me worry about him all the time. Just throwing himself head first into harm's way without regard for his own well-being; I know the only thing I can do is be there for Dean and have his back no matter what. But at the same time I just wanna throttle him for all the stupid things he does.

Our conversation ended when his music started up, followed by loud cheers. "Just...be careful, okay?"

"Can't promise ya anything, sweet cheeks,"he smirked before leaving. "Catch ya later."

I watched him disappear through the curtains, shaking my head with a sigh. Why do I bother? Why?

Dean appeared on the monitor a few seconds later, his menacing scowl in place as he made his way down the ramp that was lined with tall ladders. After climbing into the ring and getting rid of his vest the match got underway. Both men locked up, grappling one another until Ambrose managed to force Barrett into one corner. He bombarded him with multiple punches and kicks, not letting up until the ref almost reached the count of five. Wade saw this as an opening as he gave Dean a hard kick to the stomach, followed by two arm strikes to the back, and a headbutt. He then irish-whipped him, ready to deliver a clothesline but missed when Dean bounced back and ducked.

"_And Ambrose with a flying crossbody," Cole proclaimed as Dean sent the IC champion crashing to the mat. After unleashing a flurry of wild punches, he relented and grabbed Wade, tossing him out of the ring unceremoniously. "And look at him go. The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose."_

"_Tch, lunatic is the word," JBL snorted. "Just crazy."_

"_And he's odd," Cole added. "A bit eccentric-"_

"_A bit?" the commentator questioned. "More like a lot. He's got a few screws loose in the head."_

By now Dean had rolled out of the ring and yanked the British Superstar back to his feet. He then slammed his head down on the edge of the apron, followed by throwing him into the side of the barricade. I couldn't help but smirk a little at Wade holding his shoulder in pain. Good, a weak spot Dean can work over to his advantage.

"_Ambrose taking the fight to Bad News Barrett outside the ring," Cole said._

"_He's just crazy. Without Seth Rollins, The Architect, being able to put a leash on this mad dog you have no idea what Ambrose is gonna do," JBL stated._

Despite the on-going ten count, Dean took his time picking Wade up and tossing him back into the ring. He quickly followed suit.

"_Well, uh, I think Ambrose and Reigns and Hendrix have been very successful since the break-up of The Shield a few weeks ago-and Barrett catches Ambrose with a boot to the side of the face," Cole proclaimed._

Wade wasted no time going for the cover but was unsuccessful as Dean quickly kicked out at one. He went on the offensive now, delivering blow after blow to the head, then a stiff kick to the stomach for good measure before rising to his feet.

"C'mon Dean. Get up," I muttered. His face was contorted in pain as he tried to gather his bearings. He was grabbed, however, as Wade set him up, delivered a neckbreaker, and went for the cover again.

"_And a kick out by Ambrose. Remember the rules now on Sunday, John," Cole began. "That the Money-in-the-Bank briefcase holds a contract for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. If you win you can cash in at anytime for a whole year. You have to climb the ladder to bring down that briefcase; no pinfall, submission, no disqualification, and no count-out."_

"_That's right. One of TWO ladder matches, Micheal. A championship match and the contract match," JBL pointed out. "That contract has been held as short as one hour by Kane who cashed in successfully-"_

"_OOO!" Cole exclaimed as Wade kicked Dean from his sitting position in-between the ropes and onto the outside floor. "And Bad News Barrett, just like that, focusing on the briefcase and the contract as he gets ready for Sunday. Can Ambrose crawl back into this match?"_

What a dumb question. Of course he will. Nothing keeps that man down for long. You'd have to run him over with a semi truck and even that wouldn't stop Dean...okay, it would slow him down a bit but it definitely wouldn't stop him.

"Ain't looking so good is he?"

"He's fine. He'll bounce back like he always does," I assured Eden, noticing something when she walked up. "Finally managed to get away from Dizzy I see."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank God! I snuck away from the lockerroom when Emma diverted her attention. Anyway I was wondering if you've seen Joe-"

"Oh so it's Joe now, huh? Only a one night stand and already you're on a first name basis," I snickered. "The sex must be reall-"

"I am NOT here to discuss my sex life!" Eden exclaimed in a harsh whisper, her accent thickening. "I'm looking for _Roman_ because I want to talk to him about his match, but I can't find him."

"What?" I turned my full attention to the brunette. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"I've checked all the usual places where he'd normally be but no such luck."

That's odd...Dean and I were just hanging out with Roman before we left. If he wasn't in the lockerroom or in catering then there's only one other place he could possibly be that I could think of.

"The Hideout."

Eden cocked her head a little. "Sorry?"

"The Hideout," I repeated. "When The Shield was still a unit we used to have our own secret meeting places at every arena, away from the roster. To hang out, strategize and whatnot. Remember?"

"All I remember was never being invited to your little clubhouse meetings...not that I cared."

"...As I was saying, if there's one place you'll find Roman when he wants absolute solitude it's the Hideout. I didn't think he even bothered with that anymore."

The British Diva shook her head. "It's no surprise, though. Roman still thinks like a Hound, just like you and Dean used to."

She does have a point. Reigns continued to wear the SWAT gear and still had our original Special Ops theme. He even continued his entrance through the crowds every week. He was still a Hound through and through.

"_And Ambrose planting Bad News Barrett with Dirty Deeds!" Cole proclaimed._

We both turned back to the monitor in time to see Dean pick up the win as the crowd cheered.

"_Ambrose just beat the Intercontinental Champion," JBL exclaimed._

"Yes!" I pumped a victory fist in the air. "Told ya he'd bounce back!"

Another win under the Lunatic's belt. He just gained a lot of momentum heading into Money-in-the-Bank. He's now one step closer to winning that contract. Dean's victory was short-lived, however, when a different theme started up and Jack Swagger, another MITB participant, came out onstage.

With Zeb Colter in tow the American Superstar started down the ramp. A fight's about to break out and Dean was more than ready to throw down again, practically itching for Swagger to get in the ring with him. And for a moment it looked like he was going to, but that didn't happen as Jack suddenly switched directions and charged at Wade who had rolled out onto the arena floor. He gave the IC champ a brutal clothesline before grabbing him and throwing him into _both _barricades on either side of the aisle.

I winced. "That looked like it hurt."

"That was pretty stiff," Eden noticed, watching closely. "I think Wade is injured."

Barrett held his right arm in pain, gritting his teeth. He really was hurt; he might not make it to MITB. Despite the state he was in, that didn't stop Jack from grabbing his ankle and putting it in his signature move, the Patriot Lock. But he didn't do much damage thanks to a suicide dive from Ambrose. He struggled back to his feet, unaware that the Lunatic was waiting for him and was hit with a ladder. Jack fell back down on his hands and knees, unable to recover as he was struck again this time across the back.

"_You better believe it's all gonna 100% legal at Money-in-the-Bank," JBL boasted. "You can climb the ladder, swing it like Babe Ruth; you can use it however way your imagination comes up with, you can do it!"_

"_And I wonder if Triple H and Seth Rollins are watching this- uh-oh! Uh-oh! Swagger!" Cole exclaimed._

Both men wound up back in the ring and Jack had hoisted Dean over his shoulder before dumping him over the top rope. That didn't keep Ambrose down for long as he came back and started unloading on him before clotheslining Swagger out of the ring once more.

"_And the fight spilling out onto the aisle again, an example of what it's going to be like come this Sunday as Swagger is sent right into the timekeeper's area," Cole said._

"_And again, you better believe that's all gonna be legal. There's gonna be a lot of people in this ring, with a_ lot_ of toys! Oh! Watch the hat!" JBL warned as Dean slammed Jack's head on top of the announce table._

Dean started to stalk over to Swagger, but suddenly gets thrown face first into the steel steps by-

"_Seth Rollins, attacking Ambrose from behind!" Cole exclaimed._

"I fucking knew it," I growled, turning to leave gorilla.

"Are you crazy girl?!" Eden went to grab my arm but I shrugged her off.

"I have to go out there."

"It's too dangerous," she tried to argue.

I shook my head. "I don't care. Dean needs my help right now so I'm going."

"But Ashe-"

"You'd do the same for Roman, wouldn't you?

The brunette paused, opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out except a defeated sigh. She knew she would in a heartbeat.

"Go get loverboy. I'll hold Rollins off until he shows up." I left gorilla after telling Eden the location of the Hideout, heading through the curtains.

The noise of the crowd didn't register to me as I rushed down the ramp in time to see Seth roughly roll his former brother into the ring. Dean was laying on his stomach, dazed while trying to gather his bearings, unaware that he was being stalked. He's unknowingly setting himself up to be curbstomped.

"Rollins!" I shouted before sliding head first inside the squared-circle. That caught the Sell Out's attention, and when he saw me a smile wormed it's way onto his face.

"Well well...Hendrix to the rescue. Figures you'd show up."

"That's what friends do for each other. Something you know nothing about."

"Is that so? I can say the same thing about Reigns, letting you come out here all by yourself to save this good-for-nothing piece of trash."

A stiff kick to the ribs made Dean cry out. I wanted to charge right then and there but I held back. Trying to take Seth head-on would be a bad idea. The best thing I can do right now is create a distraction, keep him focused on me until Roman arrives. _'Don't keep me waiting, Rome.'_

"Stop it, Seth. I don't need Roman's help when I can handle you on my own," I stated boldly.

That made Rollins laugh. "Come on, Ashe. Don't bite off more than you can chew."

"How can I when I know it's the truth? What makes you think I can't take on The Authority's Golden Boy by myself when I've done so against other superstars in the past? You really think I'm _that_ weak?"

That smile faded to a smirk. "Of course not, Ashe. I mean, sure you've taken down wrestlers twice your size before, but that was when The Shield existed. You had all three of us to back you up."

Seth stepped over Dean's body, not even giving him a second glance as he approached. "The Hounds are no more and yet you decided to side with two wanted men with targets on their backs. They're doing more harm for you than good."

"That's not true." I remained rooted to the spot when the two-toned man invaded my personal space, feeling the heat radiating from his body. I came up to his chest and couldn't exactly back away since I was already against the ropes-literally. "Yeah they may be The Authority's public enemy number one, but it won't keep me from being there for them. It won't stop me from backing them up whenever they need it. The only one whose doing more harm then good to me is you!"

Staring hard at me for a bit, Rollins shook his head with a humorless chuckle. "You just don't get it; I'm trying to help you-"

"Help me?! By you and your family attacking us week after week? How the hell is that helping me!" I snapped.

"So you can see the bigger picture!" he shot back. "Reigns and Ambrose are holding you back. You won't make it to the top with them around. They're only dragging you down. That's why it would be best if you joined The Authority."

I couldn't help but laugh incredulously. "This again? Look Rollins, we went over this last night before I clocked you in the jaw. No matter how many times you try to persuade me to join you it's not happening. You can talk til your blue in the face, my answer will remain the same. I WON'T join The Authority!"

I shoved Seth on the last word, hoping to create some distance. He didn't even budge, just glanced briefly at his chest then back me. My heart skipped a beat. There it is again- that penetrating gaze. It sent a chill through my body. It made want to shrink until I disappear.

_'Where the HELL is Roman?!'_

"Oh you didn't like that?" I taunted. "What're you gonna do, huh? Hit me again?"

"...No." That smug smirk appeared once more as Seth, to my surprise, backed away a few steps. "I'm not going to do anything."

I was confused for a moment...until something grabbed my ankle and jerked me to the ground. I landed hard on my stomach and was yanked out of the ring. Before I could even register what happened multiple blows are raining down on me. Shit, an ambush!

All I could do is manage to curl myself into a protective ball, covering my head with my arms as I was kicked and stomped on repeatedly. It seemed to go one forever until the blows abruptly stopped; pain spread throughout my body like wildfire, especially my ribs.

"Get her up!" A woman's voice demanded. "Get her up!"

I felt hands grab me by my shoulders and lift me to my knees, arms wrenched behind my back so that I couldn't fight at all. A sharp tug on my hair forced my head up and I found myself glaring at one of my opponents for tonight.

"Aw poor little Ashe," Alicia Fox taunted. "So weak, so powerless."

"Bitch, I'll show you powerless!" I spat, struggling against Layla and Cameron on either side of me.

The taller Diva laughed before kicking me in the stomach. "Language. This is a PG rated show remember? Wouldn't want you to become more of a bad influence to kids than you already are."

A loud commotion had us all looking back into the ring. Dean, having somehow recovered a bit, was back on his feet and going at it with Seth. But Rollins resorted to fighting dirty and thumped the weakened man in the eye. He followed up with a low blow and that was all it took; Ambrose dropped to his knees, doubling over. Oh no!

"Dean!" I cried.

I was forced to watch as the Sell Out delivered a sick curbstomp, rendering Ambrose unconscious on the mat, "You're not gonna ruin this for me! I created my own opportunities! This is my time! This is _my_ time!"

He taunted the crowd, relishing the heat he was getting. _'You sold out! You sold out! You sold out!'_

Alicia yanked on my hair. "You see this? THAT is what happens when you defy The Authority!"

I was abruptly let go and shoved to the ground on my hands and knees. Before I could do anything a heavy blow struck the back of my head, sending me crashing into the padded floor face first. Stars burst across my vision, dizzying as my consciousness faded in and out.

The last thing I remember hearing is Special Ops blasting throughout the arena. _'Oh now he shows up...'_

That was my last thought before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it. Decided to post this before Raw because I am definitely tuning in to the fallout of Wrestlemania! Once again, SETH MUTHAFU KIN' ROLLINS!<strong>_


End file.
